


Release

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Licking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets nipple piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Stiles smelt wrong.

He smelt like infection, has done for the past few days. And he’s acting shifty. Sometimes he’ll clutch his chest and wince, discomfort all over his face.

It was freaking Scott out.

After the Nogistune and Allison nearly dying, it took a while for Scott to not panic when he can’t reach them right away and not be on edge all the time.

But everything had been quiet for a while and he was beginning to loosen up. Everyone was, apart from Stiles.

Stiles still had nightmares, he’d wake up in a panic and call Scott, who of course ran over to help his friend calm down. He didn’t laugh as much, hell, it was rare to see him smile. A real smile, not the fake grin he sets on his face when he says he’s fine. A lie.

"I think you should see my mom," he said, more a demand then a request. There was no way Scott was letting his best friend get sick and maybe di-

No.

Stiles won’t die. Stiles can’t die.

Scott won’t let him.

"Why? Is she okay?" Stiles’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Scott shook his head no. “She's fine. It's you- you smell... wrong. Sick.”

To his surprise, Stiles laughs. Scott's eyebrows raised in shock. “Why are you laughing?!” He said in a high pitched voice, arms flailing in a perfect imitation of Stiles.

“It's my piercings, dude.” Stiles says, still laughing, and lifts up his shirt to prove it.

Scott is- he's fucking mesmerised. One of the piercings is infected, which explains why Stiles has smelt off lately, but the other is healing nicely, glinting in the light, and Scott is overwhelmed with the urge to _tug_ on the ring with his teeth.

“I got them after the Nogistune,” Stiles states quietly, lowering his shirt. “I needed to feel _something_.”

Scott doesn't resist the urge to hug him, slightly distracted in the way he can feel the rings against his chest through their shirts. “It's okay, man. I understand.”

And that was that.

They didn't speak about Stiles' piercings again, but that didn't stop Scott from thinking about them. All. The. Time.

It was becoming a problem.

During pack meetings he's stare at Stiles, knowing that underneath his shirt he hid his piercings. At night he'd jerk off, spilling into his hand to thoughts of playing with those rings; to cover Stiles's chest with his come and lick it up, feeling the metal on his tongue; whether Stiles could come just from him messing with the piercings – he knew Stiles had sensitive nipples, had known since Stiles was 15 and spent an entire weekend jacking off and “discovering his body”.

It took Derek pulling him aside, telling him to get over whatever was distracting him for Scott to decide he was going to talk to Stiles and confess his feelings for him.

Which is why Scott is here – hanging outside Stiles's window at midnight, watching him jerk off.

Don't judge, okay? He didn't _mean_ to get there just in time to see Stiles push off his boxers and wrap a hand around his erection.

It was his fault that he stayed, though.

But he was mesmerised.

Stiles let out the most beautiful sounds. He groaned when he slid a thumb over the tip; moaned when his hand started moving faster and flat out whined when he pushed his shirt up and hooked a finger through his nipple ring and tugged lightly.

The piercings weren't infected anymore, and the flush on Stiles's chest only highlighted them. Scott felt his fangs drop, felt them itch with the need to put them on Stiles's skin.

It took Scott a few moments to realised he had cupped himself, and was rubbing his cock with the palm of his hand through his jeans.. He scowled and moved it away. He is not that perverted.  _You're watching your best friend get off,_ that little voice in his head said.

Stiles's breath hitched as he twisted his wrist, hand flying over himself. His hips shifted up to fuck his fist. “Fuck,” he said, flushed and panting. “That's it. _God,_ right there. C'mon, fuck me.”

For a second, Scott thought that Stiles had seen him, but no. His face was turned away, neck taunting Scott. He could see the veins pulsing fast, and the moles that led a trail into to his collarbone and into his shirt.

“Fuck. I'm gonna- I'm gonna come,” Stiles whined and he let go of his nipple to bring the hand to his balls, tug on them briefly before stopping at his hole. He pressed at his opening, applying pressure but never moving in. Stiles rubbed at his hole, and that was apparently all it took because his hand stilled and he moaned “Scott!” before spilling into his hand and stomach.

Scott stilled, because he was sure Stiles had just said his name.

“ _Scott! Scott!”_ Scott heard it, couldn't stop repeating it in his head. Stiles had sounded desperate, breathless and _longing._

Before he could stop himself, Scott was in Stiles's room and kneeling next to the bed. He wanted to taste Stiles's come.

So he did.

Scott bent his head and licked a stripe up Stiles's stomach, tasting the salty liquid before swallowing.

“Scott!” Stiles said, pushing him away by his shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“I heard you,” Scott rasped, watching with delight as Stiles blushed.

“I didn't- I didn't mean...” Stiles spluttered, desperately trying to find an excuse before Scott cut him off.

“You looked so fucking hot.” He blurted, and Stiles's eyes widened. “I watched you touch yourself; make yourself come and you screamed _my name.”_

Stiles swallowed. “You don't mind?”

“I want to hear it again.” Scott confessed. “I want to _take you apart_.”

“Uhhh... in a sexy way, right? Because I am so down for that. Not for the non-sexy, mauling of the Stiles way though. No mauling necessary, no sir.”

Scott laughed as Stiles babbled, and refused to think about how his dick twitched at being called _Sir_.

“I,” Stiles blinked, eyes dropping to Scott's crotch. “You're hard.”

“That happens sometimes.” Scott nods.

Stiles snorted. “Oh, werewolf's got jokes now. Seriously, want me to take care of it?” His look was completely suggestive, and he licked his lips for good measure.

Scott was tempted to accept the offer, but he had other things on his mind. “No, I'm good. Can I...” Scott bent and licked a drop of come off of Stiles's hip.

“Oh,” Stiles said quietly, “Yeah.”

With Stiles's permission, Scott set to getting up the rest of his come. By the time he was done, Stiles was half-hard, and struggling not to twitch. Scott himself was hard and aching.

“I have an idea.” Scott said.

Scott toed off his shoes and removed his jeans and boxers before gently rolling Stiles so he was on his side.

“What?” Stiles asked in confusion, but he seemed to get it when Scott tucked his cock into the space between his thighs. “Ohh.”

Scott rutted into Stiles, felt his balls draw up as he got close. He fitted his face into Stiles's neck and bit, feeling Stiles jerk against him. “Yeah,” he said, grinding his hips back. “C'mon, I want to see you come. Wanna feel it.”

A hand trailed up Stiles's body to his nipple, where he pinched it lightly. Scott twisted the nub ever so slightly, rolling it gently between his thumb and forefinger. Stiles's thighs tightened, and it was enough to make Scott come. He painted Stiles's thighs with his come. Scott inhaled, smiled because their scents were mixed together now.

“Stiles,” Scott sighed and maybe rubbed Stiles's nipple a bit.

Stiles noticed. “You like them, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Is that... are they the reason you're here?” Scott heard the catch in Stiles's voice and flipped him over so they were lying face to face.

“No. I'm here because I love you and I want you. I would never use you like that.”  
  


Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. “I know. It's just, sometimes I still hear his voice- the Nogistune. I hear it in my head, saying that I don't deserve you, and that you hate me and-”

Scott pulled Stiles to his chest, made low shhing sounds in his ear. “Hey, none of that is true.” He pulled back so he could rest his forehead against Stiles'. “Look at me.” Stiles opened his eyes. “You're my best friend. I love you. Nothing could ever change that. And you're perfect for me.”

“Really?” Stiles's voice was small, and his eyes filled with tears.

“Yeah,” Scott leaned forward and pressed their mouths together in a kiss. It was more of a peck, chaste and gentle, but it said everything they couldn't.

Stiles smiled when they pulled apart, but made a face a few moments after .”Ugh. I've got to clean up your come, I can feel it drying.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
